


Look Beyond

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Souled Vampire(s), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is an aspiring writer trying to make his mark in the world, but stuck in the job he can only get his hands at, he meets Phil in a an awkward encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where to start

When questions fill the air. A pen in hand, paper always blank. Curse of a writers block always an affect. What does it mean? Where the English language is yet so complicated, yet so beautiful. Where limericks, and elegies inspire so many. What does it mean? A blank verse can make a change. To a portrayed silver forest of imagery. What does it mean?  
To tell a story from first, second or third. Yet still can be a daunting writers monologue. A biography, to the many types of fiction. Pages and pages of words. Though many have never been looked upon. The judging of covers will always daunt us. What does it mean? Alliteration, adjectives, repetition. So important; never considered. The language is dying out, to the text talk of LOL, and selfie. What does it mean? Creativity, imagination; dying out. The lego houses being knocked down. Technology fits our hands now. Generations upon generations to come. No interest to fill the shoes of the next author. What does it mean?  
To listen than study the words. Rely on a moving picture that the better source. Trust internet web pages, than the documents that await. What does it mean?  
Have you ever stumbled across a word? Yet didn’t know the meaning. Or even the use of the phrase, verb or noun. Letters scrambled together; pro-noun is it? I can’t even remember anymore. You study so hard to search for an answer.   
Eyes glancing down at pages, deciding the properties. If it can even be considered rightfully allowed.   
Lessons in classrooms tell not to use conjunctions after a period. But is it really a rule. don’t forget capitals, or bad impressions can be made. “Speech marks can never be after a period.” Never use got, as it’s not a real word. Unfortunately its one of those I say a lot.   
The laws of English; if you will, never made sense. Restrictions, yet liberation of what it can offer.   
Imagery portraying from a little girl in a white dress, blossom pink bow tied in the auburn hair. Blue eyes, deep like the ocean swimming with greys and greens. Sparkling with happiness as it etched on her face. Carrying wonder and imagination with every bouncing step she took.  
To pain, and the seething horrors of agonizing fear. Where minds play tricks, to force you to believe that it is real. Hear the whispers they are there, following. Always following. Short. Apparent. Punctuation. The writer portrays as a madman, trying to get the last laugh. As it sickens, twists, mind bending reality.   
Does he really know how to write? I can hear you asking yourself. Rhetorical I know, can’t reply that easy.   
Just ask yourself, would a writer really write about unfair judgment on words. The differences and how is each preferred.   
Speak out of turn, told to be quiet. Voices unheard because of differences. Choose to fight with words, held back because is not what people want to hear. Violence results in wrongly led propaganda. You see the wrong when people try to make it right.   
These are all just words right. Just nothing but of a bunch of letters. Never going to make any sense, not even a difference.   
‘I had a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed: We hold these truths to be self-evident, that all men are created equal.’ Martin Luther King said those changing words in nineteen sixty three. It’s been fifty two years and people over different countries are struggling to fight civil rights and their equalities.   
What are words? Or more precise, what is a person?

My pen hit hard against the paper, hoping my scrawl would be some sort of recognisable language. Piles of these scrawls in a tight binder notebook, such as defined, catch the moment ones like Look at me; 

Disgusted eye glances dig into my skin, like the harsh swat of the bug sentencing it to its death. The porcelain pale white pigments that surround me, cause more trouble than its worth.   
Look at me.  
Fear radiating from every angle, just because my lack in faith. Voices saying I’m a danger, even though I’ve never done any wrong. Justified on past events caused by ‘my kind’.  
Look at me.  
Names catcalled just because I fell in love the wrong way. Liking the opposite to my gender, how was this so wrong.   
Look at me.  
The stupidity of sentences flying out right now. Luckily the world isn’t dumb like this, judging others on their life’s. On who they are, who they choose to be. Thinking we have the right to shoot them down on there decisions. On their background, on their faith, their life.   
THEIR LIFE.   
Look at me.  
Think of these opposites. The world is exactly like this. How can we judge what is right and what is wrong.   
HOW STUPID DOES THIS SOUND .   
Judging others doesn’t defy who they are. Judging others defies who you are.   
...

Or the powerful poems that rely on the messages from elegies like Remember:  
The slight ticking of a hand going too fast by. I don’t want to forget the smile you do every day.  
Beeping, spiking, hustle of breathing. I don’t want to forget the never ending I love you’s.  
Tears, tell to move on, grip losing touch. I don’t want to forget the time I met you.  
I will always remember the day I lost you. 

...

For a writer like me, the message of the word is the most important. Though I could never get out there. No one would take my work seriously. Telling how the stories were dark and twisted how they felt guilt when every work strikes them. With always the same excuse "Your words cause to much pain and will never be part of something big." Maybe they are right. No newspapers, magazine, book publishers company. No where want to read what I have. No pace like those even lets me work there. My style not appropriate for the companies image.   
So now I work stacking books at a small book store. Sometimes dealing with the awkward requests from the customers. It may not be much but it pays the rent. Not only that most the time it is quiet so I can concentrate on my scrawls of work. Just hoping for a break. The ring of a familiar bell rung through the empty small space, bookshelves scattered like maze to where I stood behind the counter. 

My leg tucked behind the other, leaving my tall lanky body, hulled over leaning on the cheep wood. My hands engulfing my notes and pen putting it away in the draw where I stood. Not wanting to be asked with the repetitive questions of 'oh what are you doing then.' 

A little later a boy not much older than me walked clutching a book. A small awkward smile upon his lips. His black, blue fringe sweeping across his face, long like a mane. His eyes just peaking out with piercing blue, green eyes. Wait looking closer you can see the small flecks of browns and yellows bouncing through the pigments. His skin pale almost translucent. Quite different from my slightly tanned skin from recent trips abroad. 

His figure suggested he was a couple of inches off my height but he was darn cute. I heard a cough and a blush crept through my cheeks. I think he caught on I was checking him out. I stood up not to quickly so I wouldn't collapse on my self. Making more of a fool of myself than I already have. 

My hand grasped the book he was to purchase when our hands touched slight. A small spark hit our finger tips. May of just been an electric shock, then why has he started to grin like an idiot. I scanned the book through getting the transaction done as quick as possible. "I'm Phil." He smiled as I nodded with a shrug "Well Phil hat will be £19.54" I lightly smiled as he reached for his wallet. 

"So Dan whens your break I love to get a drink with you." Phil smiled and my brain started to panic how he knew my name. Then I remembered the name tag. "Well I finish in half an hour, till the next person comes in for their shift. Yet I have some plans." I huffed out seeing him get sad so quick. My plans were jus writing maybe I could give it a chance what could go wrong, he is cute.

"But I'll reschedule those plans of mine if you promise not to be an axe murderer." I smirked seeing his eyes light up with hope, sweet. "Yes, well no. Um yes. I want to see you Dan and I promise I am not an axe murder with no intention to kill you." He flustered with a blush rising to his cheeks.

He handed over a twenty pound note and his number with a smile. I handed him over the change with much more awkwardness than we both started with "See you soon Phil." He nodded and waved making the bell on the door signal his departure.


	2. Derlict Problems

I walked down the cobbled streets to the small café where Phil told me to wait for him. My figure hunched in the cold where mist hung in the winters air. My collar of the coat propped up trying to conceal as much warmth as possible. Hands furrowed deep in the pockets with the left over receipts and tissues. Wishing to bring along some gloves as my fingers were numb in this weather.  
I arrived shortly in the coffee shop and brought myself a hot chocolate with a small smile. Grasping my hands around the warm cup, topped with cream and marshmallows. I decided to sit at the back near a radiator away from the constant opening closing door. With the chilly draft at bay trying to cause havoc with the comfort I acquired. Some time passed and my second mug at my hands. Unsure if there was a point in waiting for him anymore.  
Its bad enough asking to go on a date, but not turning up. Maybe I shouldn't of trusted this guy on his looks. I finished the mug of coco in a short time placing the money on the table. Shifting out of the booth towards the door and onto the streets. Taking the roads back home. Where streetlights have started to light the way.  
The temperatures still lowering as the sun starts to set, my feet dragged in dilemma. If it was wrong to leave without waiting longer. His eyes stuck in my mind still, those irises with the colours dumbfounded me. I loved them, I could see light and happiness bounce through every speck. Though I should try to forget it. There's no point being interested in a guy when he has no interest in you.  
I came across the shortcut road towards my humble abode. My legs carrying me without a thought. The alleyway darker than the streets but going down here wont take long. Even with my paranoia carrying me faster with the slightest sound, or even with the slight feeling of being followed. Which is what's happening right now. My brain just thinking it is, with the movement of a couple of shadows in the little light this place has. With other thoughts trying to convince its just a stranger wanting to take the same path for his/her destination. 

As my back twisted a launched hard against the wall in one swift motion, I knew half of the thoughts were right. I started to mumble no under my breath. Knowing whomever was not going to listen My consent was not needed for what they wanted.  
The body I owned frozen in shock wishing it would respond and fight back. Arms pinned tight with their leaning body becoming closer in view. Black midnight hair, tints of blue running through the strands of light. Eyes twisting into a darker colour from blue to black. His features recognisable which made me gasp, Phil. A person I thought was going to be nice and decent not be a person which will take so much from me with his actions.

He tilted my neck, and tears fell from my face, "Phil." I mumbled quiet as he launched towards my neck. A sudden pain ripped through my body, a silent scream rippled through the air. I felt him dig deeper and deeper into the crevice of my neck. Making me feel light headed and woozy, feeling drained from energy. The pain was the only thing to keep me awake. Phil still latched on as my body started to cave on itself towards the damp ground but he held me up with his strength. Moaning as I felt more pain every second. He finally did come away from my neck licking his lips.  
Relishing in what ever he has done. I felt like I was fading as my legs gave in. His hand still pulling me against the wall, holding me there. My breathing became shorter as I saw his eyes come back to their blue, tears falling from his face, "Dan." He almost whispered out a small smile appeared out my lips as my eyes wanted to close. Breathing was slowing down and my heartbeat to, like it had nothing to keep it going. My movements ever so sluggish. 

He carefully sat me on the ground and bit his wrist hard, pulling the flesh to blood pulled out I winced slight but more when he pressed it to my lips. "Drink." He commanded with hope that I would listen to his words. I don't know what it will do, but I opened my mouth to play along with his sick game. I felt the liquid quickly trickle and fill my mouth. The taste sweet and fruity, like the wine which my family has on Christmas day. I swallowed in and started to suck on Phil's wrist trying to get more. When I remembered the fact this was not the Christmas wine, but blood. 

I was enjoying it too much, I wanted more until he pulled away with a sad smile. I felt his figure pick me up and starting to run keeping me secure. Trying not to hurt me anymore than he already has. My eyes started to glaze over the images of streets to houses. To a room where I placed on a bed with my sight stuck on the celling with ever so often worried Phil. 

I am so tired, ever so tired. My body started to burn up like a fire. I tilted my head to see Phil sat there his hands in his head. Hunched over in worry and self hatred. He lifted his head up and saw me "Sleep Dan, this will take a lot out of you. It will be painful, I don't want you to be awake for the pain." He halved smiled as my eyes started to agree to his words slowly closing. Even with the pain my body slowly rested. 

"I love you Dan, please make it." He cried out as everything went into dream land for me.


	3. Waking up

I started to wake up with hazy memories playing back in my head. With my eyes slowly adjusting to the unfamiliar light of the room. A groan left my mouth as my vision slowly cleared revelling the close detail of everything. To how each dust partial flew around towards the floor with the slight glint of light. Or how I can see each stitching of the sheets underneath with the stained blood drip which would normally be un noticeable. My head spun around gaining everything new, like I was seeing the whole world again. My mouth stuck open in awe as my eyes gleamed at the smallest things. Wanting to explore everything. So I lifted my body up as fast as I could, not once feeling the normal dizziness making me collapse again. 

A small chuckle left my lips, almost like a child laughing. Even as my memories played I was happy. I felt like something new. I was about to stand up when a fast hand pushed me back down. I huffed as my eyes studied the figure remembering Phil. A growl left my lips immediately which he replied in a harsher one making me almost cower. He sighed when seeing my expression. "I didn't plan this, I was going to wait to you were ready. Till you knew what I was getting you into. Unfortunately I couldn't control myself like I thought." He tried to explain as my expression was confused. "Plan what Philly." I smiled with a small giggle getting excited. 

"You see Dan, you are my mate, and when our hands touched I marked you. Remember that little electrical surge." I nodded eagerly at his words, like my personality switched. "Well you see, I was going to date you, ask you out then wait a year till we were both ready for this day. The only problem was convincing myself. You see with my...our species once we find our mate we want to mark them, and turn them so we wont lose them. Not allowing their mate to adjust to the sudden situation." Phil explained as I concentrated hard on every word.

"Allowing our mate to adjust lets them know what is going to happen in the next year or two. You have memories of your past but forget them in the first week. Only memory you keep is the memory of meeting of the mate and anything relating to your mate. Your body will start to change into our species slowly in the year, in the mean time while your body regrows so does your mind. You start off as a child again re learning everything, then a teen, difficult times when you want to be treated like an adult but still can't control yourself. Easily provoked and very emotional this is the hardest time for both mates. Then adult you settle down to the person you were before, same personality same dreams. Except the fact you think you were always like this. I want you to remember this conversation Dan. Most people like us do forget this because others want to us to believe we were always like this never human. So please Dan, remember this, you were once human." Phil's voice rung through my head each storing in my memory bank. He asked me to remember so I shall. 

I still stared at him even after his speech, looking at him like a national treasure. My hand touched his face carefully as I studied each freckle. Everything close in awe. He smiled at my reaction to everything. "You really pretty" I smiled as I saw him hug me tight embrace. "Thanks" He whispered in my ear "You look stunning too you know." He looked closer into my eyes. If I could blush I would be right now. 

"I wont ever lose you Dan, I love you too much." Phil's head slowly rested in the crook of my neck in the tight embrace. "How would you ever lose me?" I smirked as he lifted his head up with a shrug. "Do you remember Dan, do you remember anything?" Phil muttered. "Ummmm, we met at a book shop I was a cashier. you brought a book....then a date at a café then woke up here." I scrunched my eyes as images changed in my mind, some parts fading. 

"Anything before Dan." Phil said with slight hope in the tones of his voice. I knew earlier I remembered something all of it but now can't see them, my answer not valid almost like I did not want to remember. I hook my head as Phil sighed exiting the embrace standing up. Did I hurt him. Why would I hurt him? I looked worried and sad as my body voluntary curled up into it self. 

"Oh Dan I'm okay I'm not mad, just thought you would have a little more memories. Just for a while longer please don't be upset." Phil looked disheartened as I nodded to his words uncurling myself. All a sudden I felt a burn at the back of my throat and I started to cry at the pain. Phil went wide eyed, "Dan" He cautious asked as my hand went to my throat he left in a instant seeing one action. 

I felt scared and alone, even if it was for a small period of time Phil came back. this time with a sippy cup. The smell from it made me smile bright and excited. I snatched it a it came closer to me. Sucking at the tart fruit liquid inside. A slight cool at the back of my throat wanting more. Though in that short moment the cup was already empty. Slowly anger started to rise and Phil huffed.

"Seriously I was told your 'teen years' will be the hardest to control." Phil muttered picking me up in a hug trying to calm me down. "Hopefully time will fly by and we will just reminisce about your fledgling days." He chuckled his voice and recent meal making me drowsy once more again. Closing my eye at the hum off his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turtles are awesome


	4. Getting the hang of things

I look at Phil holding him close as he was on the computer doing something. I tried getting his attention but shooed me off for this work thing he has to do. I was getting agitated if I was his mate, then why wont he spend time with me? Am I not good enough for him? He can do better than me, why would he mark me? "Dan, you alright." Phil hummed when I saw a worried expression. I nodded at his words "Dan don't lie, you are crying. So tell me the truth babe." He set down hi laptop giving me the attention I thought I wanted but now I don't want him to see me like this. 

"I don't deserve to be your mate." I whispered looking away from Phil. He huffed with annoyance "Seriously Dan, a childish thing to say but you are my mate and I love my mate. I deserve you, I find myself very lucky in fact." I knew even with out looking at his face there would be a bright smile, trying to cheer me up. I didn't need this. "Dan?" He questioned as I stayed silent facing the wall. "Oh stop sulking Dan. Look I know I've been busy, but I have work. I have to earn money. Not be at your presence twenty four seven you know." His voice raised making me wince and climb off his lap running out the room. "DAN" I heard his voice follow me. That's the truth, that is what he thinks of me. I saw the front door and remembering my mates rules of not to use it. Though with what he said, I can't be his anymore. Just an nuisance. I ran out the door to the cobbled streets running down random roads. Trying to lose him till I hit a dead end alley way. 

I head a chuckle and saw shadows appear. I cowered immediately into the corner of the shadows. "Look a fledgling." A bulky man chuckled a scar running down his face. "A recent one too, make a lot of money if he's got a mate. They will pay anything to get their little love life back." His smaller companion sneered at hi own words. Their thumping footsteps heading towards my direction. 

I whimpered knowing I wouldn't be able to protect myself. I know nothing, Phil hasn't taught me. I was scared of what was going to happen and if Phil does find me either way I don't know if I could face him. He scare me the most. "Come on kid make it easy for us." The burly one flicked two fingers for me to come to him. My body suddenly raged at his words. I stood up to stand my ground, ward him off feeling to confident in my situation.

"I am not a kid." I snarled I felt a rush of pain hit my system as my body that once was standing collapsed under the torturing ripping insides. "Boss." The small one whispered. "I never knew this to happen lets get him now, he can be more valuable now." My screams rippled through the air, alerting anyone near by. Yet still they came closer not at all fazed of what was becoming of me.

I saw blood drip down from my mouth, and felt the sudden swelling of my gums. I shook in my crouched position waiting for the wave after wave to finish. I felt their arms grasp my own, pulling me up and heading were ever they plan. "What do you think you guys are doing." A feminine voice chirped up not afraid. I felt these guys shake and drop my body in an instant. 

"Phil." I muttered in pain as she came closer. "Fledgling calm down, your changing to fast." She held me tight, as a scream left my lips. "Where's your mate, they should know the consequences when you have been such a rough situation you just had." She questioned trying her best to settle what ever is happening. "Phil." I looked in her eyes, they weren't his.

"I'm Louise but this Phil he will come okay." Those words relaxed me a little but anxiety riled up again making it worst than before. "I'm sorry, I broke the rules. I was scared, I was scared, I was scared.." Words kept muttering under my breath. I felt wetness on my face I saw Louise cry as she could only know what was truly happening. "DAN" I heard his voice calling, I screamed both in pain and excitement. 

Though I soon became scared again, what will he say, what will he do. My body tossed and turned in Louise's grasp. "That's your name, Dan. Dan lease stay calm, everything is going to be fine trust me." She looked in my distant eyes. A silhouette closed in "Phil, sorry, scared, please no hurt." I repeated the words as he came closer. "Dan, what happened." He looked in more pain than I was. 

"FVCA" Louise mustered to Phil who looked anger and growled at those words. "Phil, he's scared then and now. I honestly think he's skipping stages. Which as we are taught is stressful and can cause great risks." Louise looked saddened. Phil truly broke beyond what I have seen. "Please Dan, just make it okay. I'm sorry. I wasn't ready and made a mistake. I lost you. I broke a promise. Now I could lose you again. so fight Dan, fight back. Fight for us, I know I am a terrible mate but we can learn together. I love you Dan and that wont change. I deserve nothing but you, you are my everything." His voice chanted in my head. 

My body calming down, the pain tingling and starting to numb. I still didn't feel right, not like who I was. "Baby you did it." Phil latched onto me but I till styed quiet, didn't move "Baby." He muttered looking in my eyes "I'm not a kid anymore Phil, okay." He hugged tighter letting tear fall. He knew what I meant by words, he knew I remembered what he told me.

How over a period of time we change, from kid to teen. by comparison. We both new this was going to be a bigger challenge than we both faced. Only now the lessons of everything about our kind begun.


	5. This is what happens

Phil had kept a closer eye on me now, which to me made agitated and restless. I know running away was the worst thing to do but I had to. His words just hurt me, too much to stand. He also invites Louise a lot to help out while he's working. Thinking I'm not capable of begin left alone. Can he stop treating me like this its annoying. Its also annoying when him and Louise wonder off talking about me. They think I don't know and can't hear them but I can. I'm not just some 'fledgling' you know. I searched the flat, looking for something t do. The only thing that interested me was when I found a pen and piece of paper. Finding a new but old desire. Which made no sense in my head.

It did not matter much, I wanted to write spill everything on the page. My scrawl started at first with a complicated mess. Then cleared out to formed sentences spiralling into something new. A smile branched on my face as my body sat down resting down on the laminate underneath me. My mind drifted in this whole new world.

... 

Memories, only knowing so little. The bright blue eyes, sparkling with the greens, and fecks of yellow. Etching around with a light tone of grey. After seeing them my memories never do matter. The past before may confuse me. Yet his smile makes me only exited for the future. I only need him in my sight to his dark raven hair. With the ever so subtle tones of blue when an inch of light hits the strands. 

His whole aura full of colour never seeing anything more beautiful in the world. Everything that makes him, him. Makes me wonder how I came about so lucky. Even if our journey is on the rough seas. I will keep fighting till everything one day settles and everything is what life is posed to be like peace. It could be like that now with him, If I tried, if I wasn't such a brat.

If my emotions did not cause havoc with every action I take. I don't want to be scared anymore or feel lost in the world. As long as I have him by my side these little things can go.

...

I dropped the pen, with a beaming face. Dan what you got there?" Phil tilted his head as he walked in the room towards me. I gave him the sheet of paper, his eyes flickering across the paper. A wider smile appearing on his lips. "Dan." He whispered picking me up from the floor hugging me. "You have a talent you know, for writing." Holding me tight getting the reassurance needed a rush of pain run through me a whimper left my mouth. 

"Dan." He questioned unlatching himself grabbing my shoulders with his hands. Looking carefully at me. "Writing, that is you dream." He muttered and that clicked in my head. I loved the words, the stories that could be told. How anything in the world can happen when you write it down. Any message can be created speaking louder than anything. I loved every second of it. 

Now only realising what seemed like I have done before. I want to be a righter. "Yes Phil, I want to write." A smile dimpling into my cheeks. He nodded proud but also I see worry on his face "Phil." I mumbled as he nodded with a sight. "Your finishing your change Dan, I love you. I wish you had more time to adjust and learn What was posed to take years only happened in the space of a month. You've been through s much Dan, soon you will be like me. Not a fledgling, never a human. The truth is reviled now Dn. You be a vampire." He answered any and all questions I have ever had. 

At the mention of the truth, that I was a vampire it clicked in place. Everything, memories shattering through my brain once more. A burning fire erupted with in my body. Bones shattering, flesh tearing all under the surface. It felt like my whole skull was trying to break. The thumping ringing through my head. My fingers clutched in pain. My gum that were swollen were pushing through the new set of teeth. Making my previous once fall out with blood. 

I cringed a little but stopped as wave after wave piled on top of me. "Hang in there Dan." Phil smiled in comfort I saw him carry me into our room, but I couldn't feel his touch, like I was distant from my body only allowed to feel the pain that struck through me. Hour after hour, it finally stopped. Sweat drifting off my forehead, fatigued beyond I ever knew. Everything aching, all I wanted to do was sleep. 

"Phil." The smallest whisper left my mouth before my eyes closed. Seeing a relived face that helped me collapse in the heap of exhaustion. "I love you..." I heard his fading voice until my dream came into play.


	6. The end

My body laid still in a meadow, full of small purple and lilac flowers bounding through the tall stems of grass. My face turned staring at his eyes The three coloured eyes. Captivating every time I look into them, and I know I wont ever get enough of them, and I don't have to worry about having to leave them behind. When that day came when I finished my transformation I remembered everything. The truth behind it all, I did at that time leave Phil. Though begin apart from him nearly killed me as it did the same to him. So we patched us back together bit by bit. Now we can't be separated no matter how much time passes. 

Even if he made me like this; if he did wait to change me or explain. I think I would never adjust to the idea or even believe any of this world existed. I most likely run away from his words back then. So now I stop his apologies, because no mater how much gratitude he shows I don't want any of this to change. Even if it is a different dietary requirement I remember. 

Though all this helped me with Phil as my muse. I manage to succeed in my dream. To be a writer with my first book on shelves. It's called The Urge. It was New York's best seller for two months, and one of the best books published by Barnes and Nobel. What is more weird when I walk into the old book shop I used to work at is now crowded. Yu can't get two seconds of silence without the small bell ringing. I'm happy for the old owner. 

In general I am happier than I have ever been. All I can say is, thank you Phil, and I love you more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hopefully you enjoyed this and sorry it took so long but I got writers block. This story also seems a bit rushed and I am sorry for that. If you are confused just don't be afraid to ask.   
> \- Leah


End file.
